Faults Bring Sorrows(Sequel)
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Something's happened to Sakura and Li's crying?!?!?!?!?!


All I could do was cry

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS. Thank You

Authors Note: Turn back if you don't want to go on.

All I could do was cry. My precious Cherry Blossom died in front of my eyes. The last thing I told her was get over it, how could I? 

"Li…" Jade said to me.

"Sakura…" Is all I could say. 

I moved the hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry I hurt you…" I saw the people come and take Sakura away. 

There was no one left that lived with Sakura. She lived alone with Kero.I walked home with Jade. Why did she die? This is all my fault. I sighed when we reached my house. I sat on the couch and sighed. Why today? The day I broke up with her 5 years ago. Why did she act as if I just broke up with her today? Doesn't matter much now. She died and I'll never ever see her again, a least not until I die myself, but I'll probably going to hell.

"You alright Li? What happened when you went out today with Jade?" My older sister asked me.

My Sister was staying for the week and I was going to drop her off at the airport today, but I don't think I can.

"I saw Sakura"

"Really?! That's great how is she?"

"She's dead." I said the words I hate the most. It's all my fault.

"What happened to her Li?"

"She got hit by car." Jade said

"But why?" She asked

"Because Sakura got mad at Jade and me fore holding hands."

"I lied to her when I said I didn't like Li. This is all my fault. I knew she would get suspicious after 5 years of not talking to her."

"Jade it's not your fault it's mine." I watched as Jade walked to the door and look at me. "I'll see you soon Li." Then she left.

"Come on I'll take you to the airport." I looked at my sister. She nodded and went off to her room. 

I walked to my room and looked at the picture of Sakura and me. We were still cardcaptoring then, but we went to the beach to have some fun. I took the picture and sat on my bed.

"Why did it have to be you Sakura?" I looked at the picture in my hands and sighed. I loved her then and I still love her now, but why am I with Jade if I love her? I grabbed my car keys and walked outside. My sister stood at the door with her bag.

"Are you sure you can take me Li?" 

"Yea sure" I grabbed my sister's bag and walked outside. I put my sister's bag in the back of my jeep and I open the doors. I walked to my side and sat in the drivers seat after closing my door.Once she got in and closed the door. We buckled up and I drove off to the airport. I could only think of one thing. Sakura, my precious cherry blossom. I stopped at the airport and left my sister go. I hugged her good bye.

"Li…wish the Cherry Blossom good bye for me okay?" I nodded and left with tears in my eyes. I had never cried before. This was the only time I have ever cried. Once I got back home I just stayed in my room with the picture I had of Sakura and me together. I miss those times so much.

"Sakura…" I heard the phone and picked it up.

"Hello This is Li Showron speaking."

"Li? It's Madison."

"Hi Madison. What going on?"

"I just heard about what happened to Sakura."

"Oh"

"They're having Sakura's funeral on Monday."

"Okay. I'll be there. Can I bring Jade along?"

"Sure. She was Sakura's friend too. I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and lied down on my bed and looked at the pictures again.

~Monday 10:00 am. Reeding Cemetery~

"Sakura was a great person. She always made people happy when they were sad. Even if her sadness was hidden behind her sweet smile we knew she was sad deep down. She's the best friend I could ever had and no one can replace her. I know now that she is with her mother and father now. I hope she is happy there at least." Madison walked back to Eriol and cried. 

We all walked up to her coffin and place flowers. I was the only one who placed a cherry blossom with her. I said my apology and walked away with Jade. We walked back to the car, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Jade?"

"Li… I know you still love her. I know your heart is hurt because you're with me. So I guess I'm saying it's over." She looked at me and walked away. Alone…again…I didn't even know she was going to break up with me. I walked to the car, got in and drove off. I stopped at a cliff and sat at the edge.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…" I wish I could see her ghost at least, but she hates me fore letting her die. I wish I could go see her again with her happy face.

"I'll always love you Sakura…" I closed my eyes and sighed. 

Nothing, but the wind to blow my sorrows and pain away. She's gone and now I'm alone in this world.


End file.
